Mandrake and Dagda's Fun with Venus
by Brainyxbat
Summary: A random little oneshot where Mandrake and Dagda gang up on Venus and tickle her. Mandrake, Dagda, and Epic don't belong to me, but Venus does.


Mandrake and Dagda's Fun with Venus

Summary: Mandrake and Dagda gang up on Venus when Dagda finds out that the poor girl is very ticklish. 

Mandrake, Venus, and Dagda were lounging around together in their PJs in the living room.

Venus was clad in a black cami tank that said "Stay Up All Night" in white letters on the bust that showed a small bit of skin on her flat, white tummy, with black matching shorts that said "Sleep All Day" in white letters on the back, with black lacey socks with white trim on the lace, and black spike barbells in her pointy ears.

Mandrake wore a black wife beater tank top, black plaid boxer shorts, and black and grey runner socks.

Dagda was in a white t-shirt that said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no GOOD" in black letters, with black plaid pajama pants, and white running socks.

"You guys make a great couple," Dagda smiled at his father and his father's girlfriend.

"Thanks," Venus smiled as she leaned on Mandrake's chest.

"Thanks son," Mandrake smiled as he laid his hand on Venus' stomach, who didn't notice this.

"If you guys don't get engaged, you'd be seriously messed up in your heads," Dagda joked, making Mandrake chuckle and Venus giggle.

"Don't worry Dagda; we will be eventually," Mandrake assured him as he kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. Then, deciding to be playfully evil, Mandrake slipped his hand under Venus' shirt, and started dragging his fingertips on her tummy.

"Hehehehe!" Venus giggled and flinched, as she is very ticklish.

"Something funny?" Mandrake smirked as he curled his fingers inward, making sure the tips brushed her sensitive skin.

"St-stop that! That tickles!" Venus giggled as she tried to shove his hand out from under her shirt.

"You're ticklish, Venus?" Dagda smiled, "I never knew that."

"N-no I'm not!" The pale girl said nervously.

"Yeah, she is; She totally is," Mandrake smiled, keeping his hand still.

"Thanks," Venus said sarcastically, rolling her large green eyes in annoyance.

"You're welcome cutie," Mandrake chuckled as he kissed the back of her head. While Venus was pouting and not paying attention, Dagda sneaked over, and poked her ribs, making her squeak and flinch.

"Hey, don't!" She giggled.

"Ha! You are ticklish!" Dagda smiled as he started tickling her ribs over her shirt with all his fingers.

"Hehehehey! Dahahahagdahaha!" Venus giggled as she tried to escape from Mandrake's now not-too-tight grasp on her, "Stohohohop!" "

Come on, Dagda," Mandrake gestured his son to move aside a bit, and he lifted Venus up over his shoulder, so she was facing away from them. He then adjusted her a bit, so she was facing the floor a bit, and her shirt fell down right under her breasts, making her grey and silver sports bra peek out a tiny bit,

"Let's take this in our room." He headed for the room he shared with Venus, with Dagda following close behind. On the way, Dagda reached up and started tickling her ribs and tummy, while Mandrake reached over and brushed the tip of his index finger on her side, making her squeal and try to push their hands away.

When they arrived, Mandrake laid Venus on her back on the big bed, and carefully sat on her upper arms, leaving her defenseless. To start the fun, Mandrake leaned down, and started tickling her ribs over her shirt.

"Hehehehe!" Venus giggled. Her giggles grew into laughter when Dagda sat on her legs, lifted her shirt up so her tummy, sides and ribs were fully exposed, and started tickling her bare tummy. "Hahahaha!" Venus laughed as Mandrake tickled her ribs again, lightly tracing on her sensitive skin with his index fingers. "Guhuhuhuys, pleheheahahahase stohohohop!" She begged as tears came in her eyes.

"Get her sides, Dagda!" Mandrake smiled widely as he and his son gave the pale girl a short break, "They're her weak spots!"

"No!" Venus shook her head. "Please don't!" She begged, but the boys ignored her.

"Yes! Please do!" Dagda teased as he started tickling the sides of her tummy.

"Nohohoho!" Venus laughed, her tears falling down her red cheeks as Mandrake started lightly tracing the sides of her ribs with his index fingers. "Please stop! Hahahaha!"

After a couple minutes, the boys gave her a break, so she didn't pass out, but they still left her defenseless. Upon realizing she can move her lower arms, Venus smirked, getting an idea. When the boys weren't paying attention, Venus reached over and started tickling the back of Mandrake's legs with her long fingernails.

"Pbthehehehehehe!" Mandrake giggled, unaware that it was Venus who was tickling him.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Dagda asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"S-something's tickling me!" Mandrake giggled as Venus moved her hands up his legs until her fingernails brushed his waist. Dagda crawled behind him to see what, or _who_, it was.

"It's Venus!" The young Boggan piped up as the said girl reached up further, and tickled Mandrake's hips over his shirt.

"M-make her stop! Hahahaha!" Mandrake laughed, as Dagda grabbed Venus' wrists, keeping her arms still.

"Okay, she's stopped," Dagda announced.

"Alright little missy," The Boggan leader smiled evilly, "Because of that little stunt, your break has been shortened." Venus' eyes widened in fear as Mandrake took out two black feathers, one fluffy, and one stiff.

"N-no! Please don't! I'm sorry!" She begged as she shook her head in desperation.

"Sorry will get you nowhere, kid," Mandrake teased as he brushed the feathers on her sides.

"Gyaahahahaha!" Venus laughed as more tears fell from her eyes. She kicked her legs, accidentally making her shorts roll down a bit, revealing her black and white panties.

Smirking, Dagda secretly tied the pale girl's wrists together, then he sat back on her legs, pulled her shorts back up, and tickled her flat tummy with his fingertips, as Mandrake moved the feathers up and down, brushing her immensely sensitive skin.

"Stohohohop, pleheheheahahase! I-I'm going to w-wet myself! Hahahahaha!" Venus begged as Dagda tickled her ribs, and wiggled a fluffy black feather in her belly button.

"I think we should stop, son," Mandrake piped up as he stopped tickling Venus, and got up off the giggling girl's arms.

"Yeah, you're right," Dagda shrugged as he stopped as well, and got off her legs. Venus immediately sat up, pulled her shirt down, and covered her whole torso with her arms the best she could, still giggling.

"I, I'll be right back!" She got up on the floor, and headed for the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, she came back in feeling better, but was annoyed at the boys, especially Mandrake, for their insane tickle attack on her.

"Hey cutie," Mandrake smiled at her as she sat on the bed, crossing her arms with an annoyed expression. "Sorry about the tickle attack," The Boggan leader shrugged sheepishly. Venus didn't budge, except letting her arms hang limp on her lap. "Aw c'mon, show me that pretty smile of yours," Mandrake tried, but the pale girl still didn't move.

"Okay then," He shrugged, crawling behind her, "I guess I'll have to make you smile myself," He smiled as he sneakily slipped his hands under her shirt and lightly tickled the sides of her ribs. She was trying not to smile, but when the corners of her tiny lips started peeking up, she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well? You going to show me that smile?" He said as he tickled up and down her sides, still using light brushing touches. Venus shook her head, keeping her mouth covered.

"I thought we were going to stop," Dagda piped up, smirking.

"I will once this stubborn girl just shows me her smile," Mandrake said, smiling as he lightly tickled the curves in the said girl's sides, which are extremely ticklish, and was lifted her shirt up, exposing her hips and tummy. Venus squealed as she still kept her mouth covered. "Dagda, help me?"

"Sure thing," Dagda smiled as he crawled over in front of Venus, and lightly tickled her belly sides.

"C'mon Ven, let that bright grin shine!" Mandrake said as he traced light circles on her sides, still in her curves, with his index fingers.

"Eeehehehehehe!" Venus giggled at the ticklish feelings, finally uncovering her smiling mouth, "Stohohohop!" She laughed as she pushed Mandrake's hands away, followed by her pushing Dagda's hands away as well.

"There's that pretty smile," Mandrake said as Venus giggled and covered her sides with her arms.

"Yep," Dagda smirked.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit," Venus said as she jumped down on the floor and headed out.

* * *

**(A/N: This was just a random little idea I had. Mandrake and Dagda don't belong to me, but Venus does. Epic belongs to Blue Sky Studios. Soon, there'll be a sequel called "Venus and Dagda's Fun with Mandrake. ;] And I won't post it until I get at least 1 review on this story. Sorry if I sound pushy; it's just that a lot of times I don't get reviews on my stories unless I ask. And they aren't easy to write.)**


End file.
